


And the Cow Goes. . .

by Carressa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Collars, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Jesse role plays being a cow, M/M, Married Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Unrealistic Sex, author has lost all sense of shame and has spiritually descended to another plane of existence, just two old men having kinky sex on their living room floor, there are no actual cows here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carressa/pseuds/Carressa
Summary: McCree thinks he'd like to try being a cow under the expert care of 'Farmer' Hanzo for the day. Farmer Hanzo is more then up for the task.





	And the Cow Goes. . .

**Author's Note:**

> A gentle reminder that if this sort of thing is not your cup of tea that's okay! If that's the case, please take care of yourself and not read any further.

“Hey, Han. Look at this.” McCree said.

It was a lazy weekend in the Shimada-McCree household. For once they were both home at the same time, neither of them suffering from injuries or exhausted from work. McCree was at his desk browsing the internet while Hanzo sat in the kitchen enjoying his morning cup of tea.

Hanzo went to see what his husband wanted to show him, tea in hand. He hummed when he saw the computer screen. “It's not Halloween for quite some time. Are you already preparing your costume? The cow ears would look cute on you.”

“I think—promise not to laugh, now.”

“I promise.” Hanzo put a hand on McCree's shoulder.

“I think I'd like to role-play being a cow.”

Hanzo took a sip of his tea to give him more time to think over his next words carefully. It was so rare McCree outright asked for something from him.

“Are you referring to sex?” Hanzo asked.

“Yes.” McCree's metal hand was going to crush the computer mouse if he clutched it any harder. Hanzo leaned over and untangled McCree's fingers from the mouse before the inevitable happened.

“Role-play how?”

“I think it'd like it if you milked me.”

“Milked how?”

Hanzo watched a blush bloom on the back of his husband's neck.

“It's okay to be flustered, Jesse.”

“I'm not.” McCree rubbed at the back of his neck. “I want you to give me a hand-job. Like my cocks an udder. I wanna come, and keep coming. I don't want you to stop.”

Hanzo took another sip of his tea before answering. “Okay. What else?”

“I want you to be a farmer. Whose busy. You got other animals to take care of, but you've gotta take your time with me. You're giving me special attention.”

Hanzo wouldn’t have thought of the idea himself, but it interested him.“Would it be alright if I asked what about this is enticing to you? And how you came upon this web page?”

“I swear I wasn't lookin' for this on purpose—“

Hanzo squeezed McCree's shoulder.“If you were that would be okay.”

“I _was_ thinking of Halloween. I wanted something simple this year, didn't wanna get caught up in the costume rivalry with our friends, and I looked at the ears and—I can't really explain the rest.”

“That's more then fine.” Hanzo leaned down and laid a kiss against McCree's neck. “I love you. We can talk more about this later. Order your cow ears.”

* * *

“Shh,” Hanzo pet McCree's back. His hand slid through sweat, but he paid it no mind. McCree whimpered loudly. Tears of frustration dripped down his cheeks. He'd already had two orgasms that Hanzo had wrung from him with slow diligence and light touches that made McCree want to scream. The lack of satisfaction from Hanzo's glacial approach was driving him insane.

“There's no need to cry. This is routine. You should be used to this by now.” Hanzo said.

McCree was on all fours on their living room area rug, a plug pressed against his prostate, well-worn collar fastened comfortably tight around his neck. A small metal bucket was positioned under his cock, at the bottom were two loads of drying come and a puddle of pre-come. Hanzo's hand was dripping in lube. He stroked McCree lazily. As if his mind was elsewhere. McCree let out a sob. His cow ears tilted out of place and Hanzo leaned over to set the headband back on him properly.

“If I let the milk stay inside of you for much longer it'll hurt you. I don't want you to be in pain.” Hanzo tapped at McCree’s balls. “It's swollen down here.” He tutted. “If I would have known it was this bad, I would have made time to milk you sooner.”

“ _Ah_!”

“Shhh,” Hanzo took a hand off McCree's cock to stick three fingers into McCree's open mouth. He pressed down on McCree's tongue.

“Shhh, that's right.” Hanzo pressed his fingers farther back in McCree's mouth than he knew he ought to just to hear him gag. “Is this what you need to quiet down?”

McCree drooled profusely around Hanzo's fingers. It dripped down his face and made a sticky puddle on the floor. The taste of lube filled McCree's mouth. The fire in his stomach burned into something uncontrollable. McCree closed his lips around Hanzo's fingers and sucked on them.

“You just needed to be kept busy.” Hanzo went back to kneading at McCree's cock with his free hand while McCree caressed Hanzo’s fingers with his tongue.

“You're such a good cow, Jesse. . . but you cannot make me wait much longer. I have other duties to attend too. The crops need to be watered, and I have other animals I need to take care off. I do not have all day to spend milking you. You cannot monopolize my time like this.”

McCree pressed his teeth down on Hanzo's fingers, playing at biting him. Hanzo took his fingers out of McCree's mouth and held his husband’s face in his wet hand.

“Did you just bite me?” Hanzo looked him in the eyes and held his face firmly.

“You were talkin' bout all the other animals.” McCree whined.

“That is not a reason. I don't care how jealous you are, you don't bite me. Do you forget who owns you?”

“No, Sir. 'Course not.”

“Sit back.”

Anticipation danced up McCree's spine. He sat back on his knees.

Hanzo took hold of McCree's face again, locking eyes with him and not letting him look away. His other hand went back to McCree's cock. He stroked with purpose now. His attention laser focused onto McCree. Who did this insolent animal think he was misbehaving like that? Normally Jesse was such a good cow. Perhaps he just needed to be reminded of his station. “Who do you belong to?”

“You,” McCree grit out between clenched teeth.

Hanzo picked up his pace. “Then why would you bite me? Do I not treat you well? Are you so blinded by jealously you would hurt someone taking care of you? Wouldn't you rather be out at pasture? Enjoying the good weather, socializing with the other animals?”

“No, sir. Only wanna spend time with you.”

“And why is that?” Hanzo rubbed meanly at the head of McCree's cock.

“You treat me so good. Feels so good when I'm with you. Please, —I need—“

“I know what you need. You don't have to tell me. Be a good cow and finish.”

McCree panted, and clenched his hands. “Gonna—gonna—sir, I'm—“

“Let it go. Give it to me.”

Hanzo kept eye contact with McCree while he came, watched his futile attempt to brace for the on-coming sensation.

“ _Fu_ —fuck!” McCree tensed through his orgasm. Warm come dripped down his cock and pooled into Hanzo's hand.

McCree's was still coming when Hanzo gently slapped his face. “There is no time for rest. We're not done yet.” He looped a finger around McCree's collar and pulled him down till his chest touched the floor. “Do you know what happens to jealous cows, Jesse?”

Hanzo moved behind McCree. He pulled at the plug inside of McCree just to watch it sink back into place. He put a finger against McCree’s rim and pressed. The tip of his finger slipped in alongside the plug.

McCree’s breath hitched and fresh tears joined the puddle of drool underneath him. Everything felt electric, pin-prick sensitive.

Hanzo pressed the rest of his finger into McCree along side the plug.

“They get punished for acting out selfishly.” Hanzo removed his finger and the plug. They were replaced them with two fingers. He found McCree's prostate and pressed just to hear McCree let out another sob. He stretched out McCree's hole further, adding more lube to be safe and ignoring the quiet whimpering sounds McCree made at being overstimulated.

“You are such a demanding animal, making me deal with you in such a hands-on way.” Hanzo took hold of his cock. He pressed the tip against McCree's entrance. “Is this what you've been trying to get at?”

Hanzo couldn't tell what McCree was saying. He spoke most of it into the floor. Pleading for something that was difficult to parse and pushing himself further into Hanzo.

Hanzo pet down the McCree's back. “Relax. Are you alright?”

“You're killin' me,” McCree slurred.

Hanzo laughed. He leaned down and pressed kisses into McCree's lower back.

“That was a serious question, Jesse.”

“'ave a serious answer. Killin' me in a good way. Keep going.”

More kisses down his back. Hanzo pressed himself into McCree and sighed at sliding into warm, compressing heat.

“ _Oh,_ ” McCree buried his head in his arms.

A moment of gentle touches, Hanzo running his hands along McCree's body, both admiring him and giving him a moment to breathe. When he started to move he did so without mercy, setting a pace that sent McCree writhing underneath him.

Hanzo covered his husband's back with his body. He held tight onto McCree's waist and was ruthless with his thrusts.

“So time consuming. . .Next time I will hook you up to a machine.”

“Ha— _Han_!”

“I don't care how much you complain. You'll have to remain good for me while I go about doing other chores. No fussing, or kicking off the equipment.”

“Oh God, _yes_.”

“You like that idea? Of a machine sucking you dry while I fold the laundry and go about my day? I won't have the time to pay attention to you Jesse, I'll be busy with other things. It will just be you making noises into an empty room. And machines don't give stubborn cows breaks between milkings.”

“ _Yes,_ pleasepleaseplease—I'm—”

“Is my cow already going to give me more milk?” Hanzo pet McCree's hair. “Let it out, Jesse.” McCree emptied himself onto the carpet with a whisper-quiet gasp.

“Aren't you good for me?” Hanzo ran his fingers through McCree's hair. “You did as I asked.” He felt McCree's balls and ignored his overstimulated cries. “But you still have more in you. I can feel it.”

McCree shook his head. “I can't. I can'tIcan't—“

Hanzo ran a thumb down the back of McCree's neck. “Shh. I decide when you're done. And we are far from done.”

McCree let out a whimper. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
